


50 Shades of blushing Fannemel

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest, regret nothing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Shades of Fannemel<br/>Oder 50 Wege, wie das Küken seine Unschuld verlierenn kann.</p>
<p>1. Afternoon Delight (Anders Fannemel/Marius Wirum Haaversted)<br/>2. ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the bet

„Oh ja ...“, zufrieden räkelte sich Anders auf den sonnenwarmen Felsen inmitten des nahen Waldes und lauschte verschlafen auf die, vom gleichmäßigem Donnern des nahen Wasserfalls teilweise übertönten, Gespräche seiner Brüder, die neben ihm auf ihren Handtüchern lagen und brummte zufrieden. Die blasse Haut, die sich ebenso wie die seiner Brüder eher rötete, als bräunte, schimmerte noch feucht und auch in den blonden Haaren glitzerten noch immer einige Wassertropfen und zeugten von vorangegangen Ausflügen in das natürliche Schwimmbecken, dass der Fluss und der Wasserfall bildeten. „Hey, Anders.“, als der Jüngere auf Rasmus' Ansprache nur mit einem unverbindlichen, müden Brummen reagierte, folgte gleich darauf ein unsanfter, brüderlicher Tritt in die Seite und eine schärfere Ansprache, „Anders!“ „Was?“, verschlafen blinzelnd stemmte er sich auf und errötete fiepend, als er bemerkte, dass sein großer Bruder nackt vor ihm stand, „Ras!“  
„Was?“, prüfend sah Rasmus an sich hinunter und bewegte aufreizend die, sich auf Augenhöhe seines Bruders befindlichen Hüften Anders entgegen, woraufhin sich das Rot auf den Wangen seines kleinen Bruders sich nur noch um einige Nuancen zu vertiefen schien, „Oh, unser kleines Küki ist prüde, Einar!“ „Was?“, während Anders noch immer hochrot und wie gelähmt seinen Bruder anstarrte, trat nun auch Einar, der ebenfalls keine Badehosen mehr trug, an Rasmus' Seite, schlang einen Arm um den Ältesten und musterte seinerseits seinen peinlich berührten Zwilling, „Prüde? Und das wo er im Winter nur Schwänze sieht ...“ Anders bewegte die Lippen, während seine Brüder nur lachten, brachte aber trotz seiner Bemühungen keinen Ton hervor und starrte noch immer wie hypnotisiert auf Rasmus' Schritt, als dieser sich vorbeugte und ihm, wie einem kleinen Kind, sanft den Kopf tätschelte, „Vorsicht, Kleiner. Sonst bekommst du noch Nasenbluten …“ Schwungvoll drehte Rasmus sich um, griff nach Einars Hand und lief mit seinem Bruder zusammen zum Rand des kleinen Felsplateaus, das über das tiefe Naturbecken ragte, „Mach dir nichts draus, Anders! Irgendwann wächst das bei dir auch und dann kannst du bei den 'Großen' mitspielen! Wir freuen uns schon!“

„Ich bin nicht …“, im Schneidersitz, aber dennoch bockig und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in seinen Schoss gedrückt, empfing Anders seine lachenden, noch immer nackten Brüder bei ihrer Rückkehr, kaum dass sie durch die schattenspenden Bäume, welche an den Hängen wuchsen, brachen, „ … prüde!“ „So?“, Einars graue Augen wanderten zum, noch immer von dunklem Stoff bedeckten Schoss seines Zwillings, gleichzeitig zog er herausfordernd eine Braue hoch und grinste, „Beweis es.“ „Be … Bewei ...“, in Anders' grauen Augen stand nun deutlich Unsicherheit, der schmale Körper verkrampfte sich erneut und seine Stimme kiekste unsicher, „Beweisen?“ „Genau!“, Rasmus lehnte sich nun von hinten gegen seinen kleinen Bruder, musterte den Jüngeren über die Schulter dessen Zwillings und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Hosen runter!“ „Was?!“, Anders fiepte und die Röte wich plötzlichem Weiß, durchsetzt mit hektischen, dunkelroten Flecken, als schließlich auch Einar einfiel, „Hosen runter! Dann gibt es auch eine Belohnung ...“

Verschämt die Hände vor den Schritt haltend, stand Anders schließlich lange Minuten später vor seinen Brüdern und starrte auf den feuchten Felsen, wo die zuvor unwilligen abgestreiften Shorts lagen. „Na, war das denn so schlimm?“, Einar trat zu seinem Zwilling, legte einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang Anders dann mit sanfter Gewalt den Kopf zu heben, „Und nun gibt es deine Belohnung ...“ Der schmalere Körper des Zwillings verspannte sich und Anders öffnete zu einem stummen Protest den Mund, als Einars Finger hauchzart über seine Seite strichen, über die Flanken hinabglitten und schließlich gleichzeitig, als Einar den aufkommenden Protest seines Bruders mit einem Kuss erstickte, auf dem Hintern zur Ruhe kamen. Anders' Hände legten sich nun wie von selbst auf die Hüften seines Zwillings, zogen Einar enger zu sich und er rieb sich, während sie den Kuss weiter vertieften wohlig gegeneinander. Einars Finger massierten fordernd die festen Backen, glitten durch den Spalt dazwischen und wagten sich schließlich auch vorwitzig tiefer vor, woraufhin Anders atemlos keuchend, als seine Knie nun weich zu werden schienen, gegen ihn sackte.  
Geschickt fing Einar nun den schmalen Körper seines Zwillings auf, umfasste Anders sicher und dirigierte ihn, sich weiterhin beharrlich gegen ihn drängend, behutsam in eine kniende Haltung, zurück auf das sonnengewärmte Handtuch. Willig folgte Anders der Führung seines älteren Bruders, der sich nun hinter ihn kniete und, während er sich über ihn beugte, die schmalen Hüften umfasste. Anders keuchte auf und drückte unwillkürlich den Rücken durch, als er den heißen, pochenden Schwanz seines Bruders zwischen seine Pobacken drücken fühlen konnte. Ein heiseres Aufkeuchen entrang sich Anders, als Einar sich nun quälend langsam in ihn schob und gleichzeitig auch eine Hand sanft um die brüderliche Erregung legte. Mit jedem seiner kräftigen Stöße glitt Einar tiefer in den Körper seines Zwillings und Anders, der nur noch gehalten von seinen Unterarmen, auf denen er sich erschöpft aufgestützt hatte, dennoch unwillkürlich jeder von Einars Bewegung zu entgegnen versuchte, stieß dabei immer wieder willig in die Hand seines aufstöhnenden Bruders.  
Hektisch hob und senkte sich der schmale Brustkorb des, nun, wo Einar sich von ihm löste, haltlos nach vorne fallenden und erschöpft auf der Seite liegenden Anders, während Einar nun genüsslich damit beginnen wollte, seine Finger sauber zu lecken. „Hey!“, die protestierende Stimme seines Zwillings ließ den zufrieden erschöpften Anders vorsichtig die Augen öffnen. Er errötete erneut, als er nun beinahe schon schüchtern beobachten konnte, wie Rasmus sich nun hinter Einar kniete und nach dessen leicht klebrigen Fingern griff. Anders' Atem ging bereits wieder schneller, passte sich wie von selbst dem hektischer werdendem Atem seines Zwillings an, der reagierte, als die vollen roten Lippen des ältesten Bruders nun mit Bedacht die Fingerspitzen umschlossen. Einars blasse Lippen, hellrote Rosenknospen in einem leicht geröteten Gesicht, öffneten sich zu einem leisen Stöhnen, als jetzt Ramsus' kleine, vorwitzige, rote Zunge nun voller Genuss über die langen Glieder der starken Biathletenfinger leckte und sich Rasmus' blaue Augen schwelgerisch schlossen.  
Rasmus' Lippen wanderten, nachdem die Finger sauber geleckt waren, über den willig dargebotenen Hals seines Bruders. Er leckte über die sonnenwarme Haut, zog das fleischige Ohrläppchen testend zwischen seine Zähne und pustete sacht in Einars Ohr. Der Jüngere zuckte zusammen und ein wohliger Schauer durchlief den starken Körper, der sich gegen Rasmus lehnte, „Anders beobachtet uns...“ „So?“, Einar öffnete zufrieden brummend die Augen und Anders errötete prompt unter den schweren, prüfenden Blicken seiner Brüder und senkte sogleich wieder beschämt den Kopf. Einar beugte sich vor, legte wieder zwei Finger unter das spitze Kinn seines Zwillings und zwang ihn wiederum sanft aufzusehen, während er gleichzeitig über die noch nicht abgeklungene, und auf seine kurze Berührung bereits wieder reagierende, Erregung strich, „Mmmmh, dir hat es wohl gefallen?“ „Ja.“, der Weltrekordhalter kiekste atemlos und Rasmus lachte, noch immer gegen den Rücken von Einar lehnend, rumpelnd, „Er hatte es wohl mal bitter nötig … Wann war denn das letzte Mal, Anders?“  
Als Anders mit hochroten Wangen schwieg und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen, schüttelte Rasmus den Kopf und leckte provozierend langsam über Einars Hals, bevor er gegen die hinterlassene Spur hauchte und den starken Biathletenkörper mit dieser simplen Geste erneut zum Erschaudern brachte, „Oh weh … So lange her … Weißt du denn wenigstens noch die Stellung?“ Als Anders aber auch dieses Mal schwieg, seufzte Rasmus und leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen, „Nein? Kennst du mehr als eine Stellung? Nein? Oh weh …. Da müssen wir was unternehmen ...“ „50 Skispringer … Und 50 verschiedene Stellungen ...“, Einar lehnte sich gegen den ältesten Fannemelbruder, dessen warme Hand nun selbstvergessen über seine Seite streichelte, „Tom wird uns Bericht erstatten ...“


	2. afternoon-delight

„Was?“, Anders' kleines Stimmchen piepste nur noch und seine Wangen brannten hochrot, aber seine beiden Brüder wechselten nur einen kurzen, dennoch bedeutungsvollen Blick, bevor Rasmus Einars Handgelenk umfasste, ihn zu sich zog und den Jüngeren noch einmal tief küsste. Die schlanken Finger des Musikers kamen auf Einars Pobacken zu liegen, zogen den Anderen fordernd näher zu sich. Einar knurrte erst wohlig, als das Knie des Älteren erst in seinen Schritt drückte, aber das Knurren klang schnell verstimmter, als Rasmus ihn dann losließ und sich genießerisch über die Lippen leckten. Er musterte beide Zwillinge mit einem wissenden Lächeln und beantwortete die stumme Frage, die in Anders' großen Augen so deutlich geschrieben zu stehen schien, „Lange.“ Einar nickte knapp, legte einen Arm um die Taille und küsste seinen Bruder auf die Wange, „Seit unserem vierzehnten Geburtstag ...“  
„Und … Mama?“, Anders' kleines Stimmchen klang ziemlich gepresst und als seine Bruder einen knappen Blick miteinander wechselten und dann in helles, durchaus amüsiertes Lachen ausbrachen, ballte der Skispringer die Fäustchen und errötete noch tiefer. „Mama sieht nur, was sie sehen will.“, Rasmus zuckte mit den Schultern, „Oder was meinst du, warum sie auch nach sechs Jahren noch die Couch in meinem Zimmer bezieht, wenn Marius mich … begleitet. Das letzte Mal hat er da vor über fünf Jahren geschlafen … Obwohl … Nicht ganz richtig, mein Bär schläft da, wenn er behauptet, dass ich schnarchen würde … Aber, lange schläft er nie da ...“  
Von Anders kam nun nur ein erschrockener, schlecht unterdrückt klingender Laut, woraufhin Rasmus wieder rau lachte und seinen jüngeren Bruder amüsiert musterte, „Was hast du denn gedacht, was Marius und ich sind?“ „Freun … Freunde.“, brachte Anders mit brennenden Wangen, über die hektische rote Flecken huschten, hervor und sah hilfesuchend zu Einar, dessen Miene zwischen Belustigung und Entsetzen zu schwanken schien, „Beste Freunde? So wie … Tom und ich.“ „Oh ja Tom … Er war leider schon lange nicht mehr hier … Schade. Du solltest ihn wirklich einmal wieder einladen.“, Rasmus leckte sich, in Erinnerungen schwelgend, über die Lippen, „Er war sehr ... experimentierfreudig, oder Einar?“ Als Anders' Zwilling ebenfalls nickte, schloss Anders fassungslos den Mund und schüttelte gleichzeitig, die Idee als Unsinn abtuend, den Kopf, aber Rasmus legte seine Hand auf den blonden Schopf und grub seine Finger tiefer in die wilden Strähnen, „Du solltest es wirklich mal mit ihm probieren … Er ist sehr talentiert … Euer Training hat auch andere Erfolge wie es aussieht … Also … mit wem willst du denn nun eigentlich anfangen? Mit Tom?“  
„Ich …“, Anders schloss die Augen, die Wangen wurden noch etwas dunkler, die Rotfärbung wurde intensiver und er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, als ob er den Mut suchen würde, den Namen auszusprechen, „Marius.“  
„Marius?“, beide Bruder starrten den Kleinsten überrascht an. Einar lachte rau ob der unerwarteten Eröffnung, aber vor allem Rasmus schien einen kurzen Moment zu brauchen, um seine Beherrschung vollständig zurück zu gewinnen. Allerdings fing er sich dann doch überraschend schnell wieder und trat grinsend zu seinem kleinen Bruder, „Also wirklich … Stille Wasser sind wohl doch tief. Marius hätte ich nie erwartet. Du hast einen erstaunlichen Geschmack … Das Küken und der große Bär … Pass aber auf, dass dich das Bärchen nicht erdrückt ...“ Rasmus, der in seiner Kindheit eigentlich immer nur ungern geteilt hatte, schlug dem hochroten und ihn fassungslos anstarrenden Anders anerkennend auf den Rücken und grinste breit, als er sich nun zu seinem kleinen Bruder beugte und überlaut gegen die atemlos geöffneten, rauen Lippen flüsterte, „Wenn ich dir aber meinen Marius überlasse … Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen … Dann will ich euch aber zu sehen …“

„Marius!“, Ellen klopfte sich die dunkle Erde von der Hose, als der wohlbekannte, rote Wagen auf den Hof fuhr und der alte Hofhund bellend angelaufen kam, um den neuen Gast zu begrüßen, „Du kannst gleich helfen ...“ Lächelnd strich sie sich eine graue Strähne aus dem bereits sonnengebräunten Gesicht und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie dabei eine erdige Spur auf ihrer Stirn hinterließ, „Die Jungs sind mit Ola im Stall … Ana und Ina werden bald kalben … Ach ja, Rasmus hat Pudding gemacht … Schoko ...“ „Danke, Ellen.“, der blonde Turner streichelte kurz den Hofhund, der begeistert an ihm hochsprang, bevor er das Tier schließlich doch sanft beiseite schob und dann die kleinere Ellen unterbrach und sie behutsam umarmte, „Erst Pudding … Dann Kühe ...“

„Hallo Anders.“, selbstbewusst trat Marius einige Minuten später in die gemütliche Wohnküche und hob grüßend die Hand, als er den jüngsten Bruder seines Freundes dort auf der geblümten Eckbank sitzend, vorfand, „Was machst du denn hier? Bist du gar nicht bei Ana und Ina?“ „Allerfie.“, der kleine Blonde zog genervt die Nase hoch und wiederholte seine Aussage dann deutlicher, „Allergie …“ „Ach ja ...“, wie immer schien Marius den Jüngeren, der zwischen seinen Brüdern unterzugehen schien, kaum wahrzunehmen, er tat die Allergie mit einem knappen Nicken ab und inspizierte stattdessen den, wie immer übervollen Kühlschrank, auf der Suche nach dem versprochenen Pudding.  
„Hinter der Wurst ...“, Marius zuckte zusammen, als der Kleinere plötzlich unter seinem Arm hindurch tauchte, die frische, selbstgemachte Wurst zur Seite schob und schließlich die große blau gemusterte, mit Frischhaltefolie abgedeckte, Porzellanschüssel hervorzog.  
Er fühlte Marius' Blick auf sich ruhen, als er mit dem ersehnten Pudding im Arm erneut unter seinem Arm hin durchtrat und die Schüssel auf den sauber gewischten Küchenstuhl stellte, „Möchtest du?“ Der Turner erwachte nur zögerlich aus der Starre, aber schließlich schloss er die bunte und mit allerlei Andenken beklebte Kühlschranktür und trat, noch während er nickte, an die weiße Schranktür, hinter der sich, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, die Puddingschüsselchen stapelten, „Möchtest du auch?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort und als Marius sich fragend umdrehte, stand Anders seltsam verkrampft neben der Schüssel, „Anders? Möchtest du auch Pudding?“  
„Ich … Ja...“, brachte der Jüngere schließlich nach kurzem Zögern hervor und als Marius mit zwei der kleinen Glasschalen zum Tisch kam, rutschte Anders unruhig auf einem der Küchenstühle herum und zupfte immer wieder nervös an der abdeckenden Folie. Als Marius die Glasschalen klirrend auf dem Tisch abstellte, sah der Skispringer erschrocken auf und musterte den grinsenden Turner, der mit einem Ruck die Folie abriss und seinen Finger in die schokoladige Masse eintauchte. Wohl wissend und trotz der genussvoll geschlossenen Augen deutlich spürend, dass Anders' Blick an ihm klebte, tauchte er den Finger ganz langsam tief in den Schokopudding. Dann strich Marius damit gemächlich über seine Lippen und leckte den Pudding gleich wieder voller Genuss ab und lächelte, während sich der Atem des Kleineren bereits hörbar beschleunigt hatte.  
Marius' blaue Augen funkelten, als er sie nun wieder öffnete und der Blick sich auf den errötenden Anders fokussierte, herausfordernd. Anders blieb erstarrt, fast wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht stehen und leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen, als der Turner nun den Finger ein weiteres Mal in den Schokopudding tauchte. Anders wollte erschrocken zurückweichen, als der blonde Turner nun den Finger nicht an seine eigenen Lippen, sondern als stumme Aufforderung an Anders' Mund hielt und ihm zu zwinkerte, „Wolltest du nicht etwas … probieren?“  
Der Blick aus den blauen Augen schien plötzlich reichlich unsicher zu werden und erst als Marius leicht nickte, leckte er vorsichtig über die Fingerspitze. Obwohl der von Rasmus gekochte Pudding lecker wie immer war, blieb Anders' ganzer Körper auch weiterhin angespannt und er zuckte zusammen, als Marius schließlich seufzte, „So erfüllst du dir deinen Wunsch nicht.“ „Du …?“, der Skispringer zitterte und seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, wurde zu einem kaum hörbaren Kieksen, während die Wangen wiederum eine dunkle Färbung annahmen. Marius stupste verspielt mit dem schokoladigen Finger auf die Stupsnase des jüngsten Fannemels und lehnte sich dann mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu ihm, „Rasmus hat mir gesagt, was du dir wünschst …“ Die große, kräftige Hand des Turners legte sich in Anders' Nacken, kraulte sich durch die blonden, immer etwas strohig wirkenden Haare und bewirkte schließlich, dass der Jüngere sich endlich entspannte und mit einem zufriedenen Knurren sogar vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss. Marius beugte sich noch etwas vor, leckte den Pudding von der kleinen, gen Himmel strebenden Nase und wisperte gegen die halbgeöffneten Lippen, „Also, ich bin da … Sag mir, was du dir wünschst ...“  
„Ich … Ich ...“, die Lippen zitterten, Anders biss darauf, suchte nach Worten und zuckte schließlich doch hilflos mit den Schultern und senkte betreten den unsicheren Blick. „Anders ...“, die große, warme Hand strich über die brennende Wange, der Daumen fuhr hauchzart über die bebende Unterlippe und schließlich umfasste Marius sanft das Kinn des Kleineren, „Sieh mich an.“ Nur zögerlich kam Anders der Aufforderung nach und begegnete unsicher dem blauen Blick des Turners, während die hektischen roten Flecken wieder über die schmalen Wangen hasteten. „Besser ...“, Marius lächelte und beugte sich dann, ohne das Kinn des merklich verschreckten, fast schon überfordert wirkenden Anders loszulassen, nach vorne, um den Kleineren erstmals sanft zu küssen, „Und nun?“ „Nun?“, Anders wisperte es fragend gegen Marius' schokoladigen Lippen und der Turner legte seine Hand erneut in Anders' Nacken und überbrückte so noch einmal die Entfernung für einen weiteren Kuss, „Möchtest du mit mir schlafen?“ Das 'Ja' war kaum hörbar, aber dafür spürte Marius das leichte Nicken und löste sich vorsichtig von dem Kleineren, der atemlos gegen den Tisch lehnte.  
Die großen Hände mit den langen Fingern legten sich auf Anders Hüfte, schoben das T-Shirt nach oben und fuhren über die Bauchmuskeln, die schmalen, sich unter den hektischen Atemzügen des Athleten hebenden und senkenden Flanken und wanderten schließlich wieder abwärts, um sich kurz unter den Saum der Jeans zu verirren. Anders seufzte zufrieden, als Marius die alte Jeans, die ihre Daseinsberechtigung nur noch auf dem heimatlichen Hof hatte und deren ursprüngliche Farbe schon so ausgeblichen war, dass man sie nur noch erahnen konnte, gleich zusammen mit den Shorts, von den schmalen Hüften strich. Wieder fanden sich die warmen Finger auf den schmalen Hüften und Anders entwich ein erschrockener Laut, als Marius' Griff sich plötzlich festigte und der Turner ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf den Tisch hob. Bevor Anders protestieren konnte, waren die Finger aber bereits wieder auf seinem Rücken, waren angenehm warm durch den dünnen Stoff des Shirts und Anders schloss zufriedener die Augen, als Marius' Lippen sich sanft auf seine legten. Marius' Zähne zupften fordernd an der Unterlippe und nur zu willig öffnete Anders den Mund und gewährte dem Älteren Einlass und ließ zu, dass dieser den Kuss noch weiter vertiefte. Seine Finger legten sich auf die Pobacken, massierten das feste Fleisch und der Skispringer drängte sich bereits bettelnd dem starken Körper entgegen.  
Ein protestierender, beinahe schon klagender Laut entwich Anders, als der Turner aber plötzlich zurückwich und er blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Seine Wangen röteten sich, als er nun beobachten konnte, wie Marius jetzt seine eigene Hose abstreifte, die muskulösen, langen Beine und seinen, bereits erigierten Schwanz enthüllte. Schamhaft wand Anders den Blick ab und umfasste die Tischkante, während er gleichzeitig die Beine eng zusammen drückte, damit er seine eigene, bei dem Anblick des halbnackten Marius verräterisch zuckende Erregung nicht all zu offensichtlich präsentierte. Ein Finger, der sanft über seinen Oberschenkel strich, ließ Anders schließlich den Blick doch wieder heben und sogleich fing Marius die vollen Lippen des Jüngeren für einen neuen, dieses Mal noch tieferen Kuss ein. Marius' Finger glitten in den Spalt zwischen den Oberschenkeln, drängten sie sanft, aber dennoch fordernd und unnachgiebig auseinander und entblößten so Anders' Erregung, die wie ein rotes Leuchtfeuer zwischen seinen Schenkeln leuchtete. Anders stöhnte haltlos, als die langen, starken Turnerfinger erst über die tropfende Eichel und dann über seine gesamte Erregung strichen, sich schließlich um seinen Schwanz schlossen und alsdann langsam über die Länge wanderten. Sein Griff um die Tischkante wurde fester, nun mehr einziger Halt, als er nun das Becken hob und willig und bettelnd in Marius' festen Griff stieß und sich selbst mit jeder reibenden Bewegung immer näher an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachte.  
Nach Atem ringend, verharrte Anders schließlich, aber Marius schien ihm keine Pause gönnen zu wollen. Die Berührung der Finger geisterte nun über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel und Marius' Finger schoben sich schließlich behutsam darunter. Sie schoben sich in den Spalt zwischen den festen Pobacken und tasteten sich immer weiter vor. Aufstöhnend bäumte Anders sich gegen den Größeren auf, aber da strichen die langen Finger bereits schon wieder langsam abwärts über die trainierten Beine des Skispringers, der nicht einmal merkte, dass der Turner sie in eine neue Position brachte. Erst, als die langen Beine sicher plötzlich über Marius' Ellenbogen lagen , öffnete Anders überrascht und etwas verunsichert die Augen und seine Lippen formten stumm und fragend den Namen des Älteren.  
Eine Antwort bekam er aber nicht und er wollte nun auch längst keine mehr, als der Turner sich vorbeugte und ihn fordernd küsste. Anders schloss mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss nur noch weiter, verharrte nur kurz, als er nun Marius' Erregung, die sich nun qualvoll langsam in ihn schob, gegen seinen Hintern drücken spürte. Marius ließ ihm Zeit, sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen und seine Position zu finden, erst als er merkte, dass der Kuss des Kleineren wieder ungeduldiger und fordernder wurde, hob er die Beine. Anders keuchte überrascht in den Kuss, sein Griff um die Tischkante festigte sich, als er plötzlich angehoben wurde. Die kurze Unsicherheit über die neue Position verflog schnell, lag er doch sicher in den starken Armen des Turners. Mit jedem seiner kraftvollen Stöße, rieb der trainierte Bauch des Turners gegen Anders' nun wieder auflebende Erregung und gleichzeitig glitt Marius nun auch mit jedem seiner Stöße tiefer in den schmalen, ihm unterworfenen, hilflosen Körper.  
Die zerbissenen Lippen teilten sich für einen stummen Aufschrei, in den Marius einfiel, als der schmale Körper sich erschrocken um ihn anspannte. Aber schließlich löste sich Anders' fester Griff und als alle Spannung aus seinem Körper wich, sackte der Athlet kraftlos auf die alte, durch die Jahre der Benutzung hindurch blankpolierte Tischplatte. Unter dem dünnen, verschwitzten T-Shirt hob und senkte sich die schmale Brust und auch Marius brauchte einige Minuten, bis er wieder zu Atem kam. Mit einem sanften Lächeln beugte er sich zu Anders hinunter und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, dieses Mal allerdings sanft, „Pudding?“

„Na, Jungs.“, eine Viertelstunde später kam Ellen, dicht gefolgt von einer Wolke aus Stallduft, welche auch die baldige die Ankunft von Rasmus, Einar und Ola ankündigte, in die Küche, wo Anders und Marius nebeneinander auf der Eckbank saßen und schweigend Pudding löffelten, „Was habt ihr getrieben?“


End file.
